Sister to Skywalker: Tiegan's Story
by Roxil
Summary: Tiegan Skywalker is Anakin's sister. But even she had to have a beginning. "Tiegan's Story" tells the history of one of the galaxy's most important Jedi. NOTE: This is a follow-up to my other story Sister to Skywalker: A New Light. HOWEVER, you do not need to read that story first to understand this story.
1. Prologue

My name is Tiegan Skywalker; Jedi, sister, friend. As the Empire moves forward, bringing about its destruction in a fiery holocaust, I think: how can I stand in its way?

But then I see my soul reflected in the stars of night; bright, mysterious, powerful. And I also see determination; the kind of determination it takes to fight and _win._ We can do this, I tell myself. We can bring peace to the galaxy.

This is my story; just as I told it to my brother, all those years ago. May it bring you hope and peace in your darkest hour.


	2. Chapter 1

Tatooine is not a pleasant place. It's hot and miserable, not to mention the crime. Mos Espa draws thousands of pilots and delinquents alike. It's certainly not the place where you'd expect to find a dragon.

Yet, that's where one lived. Her name was Shmi. She was over a millennium old, but she looked no older than she had 500 years ago. She was a dragon in human form.

Living as a slave was hard, not to mention a blow to her pride. But it was good cover from a galaxy who hated her race. Then I was born. A young girl who was strong with the Force. My mother hid me from everyone, including my older brother. I remember so clearly how she would come out at night to care and love me.

Then the Jedi came. My mother had told me that they took my brother away to be trained as a Jedi. From that moment on I knew who I was meant to be.

My mother taught me as much as she could, including much about the Jedi. She also taught me to how to take care of my wings, which were growing rapidly. "Keep hidden at all times," she used to say. "Do not ever tell anyone about your wings, Tiegan."

The routine continued, until, when I was six years old, she took me into the town, where I had never been. We approached a red and white spaceship, where a female Tholothian was fueling up her ship.

"Can I help you?" she asked as we approached.

Covered in a hooded cloak, my mother replied, "This young girl is strong with your Force. Take her with you. She belongs with the Jedi." Then she turned and walked off, leaving me to whatever destiny awaited.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait!" the Tholothian called after my mother, but she disappeared into the crowd. Then my new master looked down at me. _She has kind eyes_ , I remember thinking.

"Well, little one, I suppose I can't just leave you here." She smiled. "My name is Adi. It looks like you'll be coming with me."

We entered the ship, with Adi leading the way. As we entered space, I gaped in awe. There were so many stars! As I looked out at the vastness of space, I couldn't even fathom how many adventures I would have out there.

Then we reached Courasaunt. It was the exact opposite of Tatooine, with towering buildings and damp air. The Jedi Temple was by far the tallest and most impressive of all the buildings. And that's where we headed. Soon, I found myself standing before a circle of twelve beings who peered down at me with stoic faces. I answered their questions politely, just as my mother had taught me. Then they nodded to each other and sent me out of the room. I guess they decided to train me because I found myself being ushered to a dorm room and swiftly given instructions for the next day. (It wasn't until years later that I would learn the reason for their quick acceptance; apparently, my light in the Force was so bright that they couldn't turn me away.)

Four years passed. I worked hard and kept secret, just as I had been taught. But then I met Ahsoka. It was a normal day at first, until Master Quinn introduced me to a young Togruta who was about my age.

"Tiegan Drake, this is Ahsoka Tano. She is to be your new roommate."

 _What?_ I thought in horror. How would I keep hidden with a snoopy little girl to deal with? But we were stuck with each other. And I thank the Force for Ahsoka; she is now one of my most trusted friends.

Things went well for a while; I managed to keep my personal space, despite Ahsoka's many attempts to make friends. By then, I had begun to climb to the top of one of the Temples massive spires in the dark of night to get away from people and gaze at the stars. The past few weeks I had noticed my wings had gotten much larger in the past year then I had expected. Perhaps I could…fly? Was it possible? But I was scared. What if I jumped off my spire and they weren't strong enough?

One evening, I worked up some courage. I Force-leaped as high as I could at the time and spread my tawny dragon wings. I didn't fall. I was flying…well, sort of. Flapping desperately was more accurate. But it was a start. From that night forward I vowed to learn as much as I could about flying. I also began to strengthen my wings in the Temple gym at night, when everyone was asleep.

But I didn't realize Ahsoka had noticed me leaving.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much wanted!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Wow!"

I whirled around in terror, and flattened my back to the wall. _No, no, no!_

Ahsoka ran over to me, grinning. "You have wings!"

"I-I-I," I stammered. But she just barreled on.

"This is so amazing! Can you fly?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes. That's why I'm here." I started to panic again. "Ahsoka, you can't tell anyone about this! If anyone were to find out…"

That ridiculous grin was still on her face. "Sure, whatever. So what are you? Some kind of bat person?"

I glared at her. Bat person? _Excuse_ me? "I am half _dragon_. For goodness' sake, Ahsoka, let me have my dignity!"

From then on, Ahsoka and I have been good friends. She kept my secret like a true friend would, and I allowed her into my life. I would not have made it to where I am now if it hadn't been for Ahsoka.

The years passed. I grew stronger with the Force every day as I strengthened my skills and my resolve. When I was fourteen I was apprenticed to Obi-wan Kenobi. There, I met my brother for the first time. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. He was even more brilliant and powerful than I had imagined. Now, as I look to my left, he smiles at me. I know I have made a friend who will always stand by my side.

I overcame many struggles in the Clone Wars alongside my master and my brother, but those are stories for another time.

 **Again, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Epilogue

Anakin tells me that I'm his shield. And I suppose I am. I am at his side to defend against the ever persistent Dark Side that claws at his defenses. My light blasts them away. He is the Chosen One; I am his guide.

We stand together against the forces of evil as one. Brother and sister; friends. We found out just recently that Anakin is a healer; just as the dragoness Talina is. She tells us that this is a rare skill, and Anakin has embraced it well. I always knew he would have a special dragon trait.

"Hey," Anakin says and walks over to join me as I stargaze. "Care if I join you?"

I close my eyes and smile, feeling the warmth of his presence. "Please do." My wings, my _gift_ , spread out behind me. I wouldn't trade this for the world.

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
